


A Flower Can Be A Weed

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Slash, Voldemort Dies, black widow Lily Potter, manipulative lily potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Lily is alive and returns now that Voldie is gone. She wants to control the Potter fortune.





	1. Chapter 1

"Lily?" Severus gasped, as he stared at a living Lily Potter.

"Yes, Severus." Lily smiled at him. "I'm sorry I didn't come to Hogwarts sooner, but Albus wanted me to stay hidden."

Harry looked at his mother and to Dumbledore, the man seemed pleased by the reaction Severus was portraying. "Mum?"

Lily glanced at Harry but ignored him as she walked to Severus. "I have missed you." She ran a hand down Severus' face.

Severus stepped back, looked at Dumbledore. "You knew she was alive? You kept her hidden?"

"Oh, Sev, it wasn't like that. I made him take a Vow, after that night. I thought it would be best for Harry to be able to use the Blood Wards and stay safe, while I stayed hidden. Albus agreed, he knew Harry would need to be strong to defeat the Dark Lord. My sister made sure he was."

Harry's face registered his surprise. "You knew what she and her family did to me and you did nothing?"

"It had to be done, for the greater good, don't be such a whining brat." Lily snapped. "Be thankful, you defeated him because of it."

"No, I defeated him because Severus trained me, hard, for months." Harry couldn't believe this woman. This was the woman everyone raved about, everyone said how warm and loving she was.

Lily didn't respond, Harry huffed in annoyance. "Do stop that Potter, it's annoying."

Potter? Since when was he back to being called Potter. "Harry, your mother and I believed it was for the best. Now that Voldemort is defeated, we felt it was time for her to return and claim the mantle of Lady Potter."

So that why. Harry didn't want to burst their plans, but he already claimed all his seats, and made sure that no one could get into his vaults, there were parslewards on them. He wondered what they had done to Severus. The touch, it had to be the touch. Harry knew he couldn't do anything right now, but he would protect Severus. "Yes, I am going to head there as soon as we are done here. Now, Harry why don't you go and see your friends. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny have been very welcoming."

Oh, he bet, they were just as much liars as Dumbledore was. Did the old fool really think this was going to work? He was going to be 18 next month. He was able to claim his seats and titles when he was 14 thanks to that tournament. "We actually came up here to speak to the Headmaster about my apprenticeship program. We have the contract drawn up."

"I don't think I will approve it." Lily stated. "Severus will be very busy for the next few months."

"It's already signed. We just need the Headmaster to sign off on it." Harry looked at Severus, who was clearly still staring at Lily, this was very bad.

"Sevvie?" Lily pouted, "do you really want to spend your time with him? Wouldn't you rather spend it with me?"

"Yes, Lily." Severus removed the contract from his pocket, and before Harry could say a word, he ripped it apart, the pieces falling to the floor.

"Now, you little brat, go. Let the adults talk." Lily hissed at Harry.

Harry glared, but seeing how he knew he wouldn't be able to beat the Headmaster, his eyes twinkling, and Severus, Harry left. He had to make some plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry headed straight to the Slytherin Common Room. He hissed the password. "We have a problem." 

"What problem? I thought you and Uncle Severus were all set.

"We were until my mother interfered."

"Your mother?" Several voices asked.

"Yes. This is bad. Draco cast a secrecy spell as I cast a parselward." Harry and Draco began casting together. As soon as the wards were in place, Harry explained what happened.

"Yes, it was a compulsion spell, I bet it was set in a ring, with a slight push of magic to send it into his skin." Pansy explained.

"How do we counter it?" Theo was already pulling down potion books to find the right purging potions. "He is a potion master so he will detect any potion we try to slip him."

"All I can think of is having Draco visit him like he normally does. He always offers tea. I follow behind with my cloak, when he turns his back to head to the kitchenette, we both stun him."

"Be better if all of us could be in there. You and Blaise under the cloak, us under an invisibility spell. If we get caught, we say we wanted to pull a prank on Draco. I know we have that potion we wanted to use on Granger." Daphne began to draw a rough diagram of what Severus' quarters looked like. They arranged where everyone was to stand, and everyone was to wait until he stepped into the kitchenette."

__________________________________________________________________________

Three hours later:

"Uncle Severus, tea?" Draco asked his godfather as he saw him in the hall leading to Severus' quarters. Tea had been a regular event each night for years. 

"Perhaps another time." Severus answered. "I have a dinner date."

Draco and everyone else pulled out their wands and stunned Severus. "Draco get his quarter's opened." Harry ordered. Harry was holding up Severus.

Everyone ushered Severus and Harry into Severus' quarters. "Trust my mother to ruin a good plan."

"Let's get his potion into him, Draco you have the spell?" Theo asked.

"Yes. It will take about ten minutes for his system to be purged. Pansy get a blanket." Draco instructed. "Everyone be ready for him to be angry." 

"Worth it." Harry muttered.

________________________________________________________________________________

Fifteen minutes later:

"You are all doing a week's detention." Severus glared at them, as Harry handed him a headache potions. "All of you had to hit me?"

"Well, we didn't want to take a chance you would take a few of us out, while you and Harry duel, which would have drawn Dumbledore and Harry's wicked mother." Pansy handed Severus a cup of tea.

"Harry, we will draw up a new contract, and I'm going to make some extra purging potions, along with getting my ring out to protect myself." Severus glanced at his wall clock. "I have to meet her in an hour."

"Let's get to work." Harry and Draco raided Severus' jewelry stash. "I think you need to see if your father has something Severus can wear all the time." They knew rings wouldn't work for Severus because of his potion work. 

"I think we can make one into a button." Draco knew Pansy or his father could transfigure one of the rings. 

"Let's get Severus ready." Daphne pulled robes out for Severus to wear.

"I can dress myself." Severus declared. 

"We know, we want you to be ready for her and Dumbledore." Harry explained.

"Oh, I'm going to make sure of that. I can't believe I fell for it." Severus knew, however, that he would eventually have figured it out when he was reviewing his memories. "We will need to formulate a plan later."

"Yes, but I'm protected, so I know when they find out, they are going to want to try something." 

"No time now, we have to get Severus ready, and get out of here before they come looking for him." Pansy warned.

"I hope you are up for acting like you love Harry's mother." Draco make a sick sound as Blaise gave his mother' top ten ploys.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Harry and Draco were waiting in the common room for one of the house elves to tell that Severus was back. "You know she is going to be harder to get rid of than Dumbledore or Voldie."

"Indeed, mother dearest is an icon, and Dumbledore will use it." 

"Father can help too." 

"I'm counting on it. We know where my so-called friends will go. I will inform Neville and Luna tomorrow." 

"Good, Luna will run circles around Lily Potter." Draco knew that Luna and Neville were going to be good access to what Dumbledore and his crew would do.

"Firecall your father?" 

"Yes."

____________________________________________________________

Severus made it back to his quarters, he felt sick. He couldn't believe that Lily Potter was the same Lily he remembered. She reminded him of a kinder version of her older sister. He poured himself some fire-whiskey. He started to review his memories. He removed the blinders and could see what he was missing. 

"She's not worth the fire-whiskey." Harry stepped out of the shadows. 

"I am finding I am in agreement. She and Dumbledore want to gain control over Wizengamot, she wants to be Lady Prince, with control over the Potter, Black and whatever other titles you might have acquired." He waved Harry to the chair across from him. 

"We spoke to Lucius. He explained what they would be doing. What they don't know is that I already have taken my titles. I took them after I turned fifteen. Sirius took me to Gringotts and we did it. He didn't like me being returned to the Dursleys and wanted to be able to get me to live with him." Harry pulled a blanket around his legs. 

"Security on your vaults?" He loosened his robes. 

"Parselwards, with blood required and you have to answer questions. If I die, the money all goes to orphans."

"Excellent." Severus smirked. "They won't be expecting that. Your mother was quite clear of her intentions."

"She wants you. She made it clear. How are you doing?"

"Harry, I didn't love her. She was an ideal I held onto. She was something I used over the years to measure others by. I put her up on a pedestal, and she has been knocked off." Harry didn't comment. "I believe the answer to the question you asked me earlier is yes."

"I know, but we won't speak about it until later. Tonight, let your heart grieve."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius and Severus were planning all the details of taking down Dumbledore and Mommy Dearest. They had been going into details for hours. It started shortly after breakfast when they all settled into the sitting room to transform protection jewelry for Severus' and Harry. While Harry had his Lordship rings, they wanted to make sure he had a permanent portkey that would allow him to escape anywhere, including Hogwarts, and bring him to Malfoy Manor.

"Guys, don't let us interrupt your great schemes, but that is Dumbledore's tactics. I say we go with the paper. Ask questions she won't want to answer. Like where has she been? Why return now? Why leave me with the muggles? However, the one that will nail her coffin closed is why didn't she come forward and let anyone know Sirius wasn't the secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was? Why not tell anyone about his rat form? Add to that, why now after Voldemort is dead? Why try to claim titles she doesn't have the rights too?" Harry gave them a smile. "The public is in my pocket, why not use it? We know the former Dark Lord supporters will back us in Wizengamot, especially if I'm in front of them."

"Avoid using Rita, get someone known for being neutral, someone who isn't going to twist the details. We know Dumbledore and Ms. Evil will play the bereaved widow, shocked by the death of her husband, and her child killing the Dark Lord not once but twice. I'm sure it will be award-winning, to the very maximum they can play the emotions of people." Draco threw a copy of Witch Weekly on the table in front of the men. Harry's smiling face was on the cover. It showed him laughing with Luna and Neville as they exited the Twin's shop.

"Let them release whatever they want. We go back with facts, not feelings, not what if' or could have been, but facts. We will need to find out exactly where she has been hiding, and I believe the goblins can aid us in that." Severus picked up the magazine. The goblins were about money, and Lily would have needed money to survive.

"We find out where she has been, we will know what she has been doing. She would have covered her trail, but she can't cover the finances. She had to live somehow." Lucius knew who to hire for checking into Lily Potter's past. "Her sister?" 

"My dear Aunt and Uncle should still have her items up in the attic. I saw them when I was little. I never knew what was inside, but I'm sure I can get in touch with my cousin. He has actually grown a lot being away from his parents."

"Blaise is also getting advice from his mother about what EW might do." Pansy was sewing buttons onto Severus' robes. They had transformed pieces of jewelry this morning into buttons for all of Severus' robes. 

"EW that is good." Harry liked that name. "Luna and Neville are going to be listening to the annoying trio for any new information. Since Luna doesn't live that far away from the Burrow, they won't think anything of Luna and Neville being around."

"Not to mention Granger and Weasley think Luna and Neville are harmless." Daphne was reviewing the potions Lily Potter could have used on her ring. If Dumbledore and the rest of his minions really knew how dangerous Luna and Neville were they would be running since they were teamed with Harry and the snakes.

"I reviewed the charters and old laws since Harry took his titles, she doesn't have a claim. If Harry had waited, like I believe Dumbledore hopes, she would have been able to take control and keep control for the next ten years, with Dumbledore supporting her claim of you not being mature enough to handle your accounts. You have had control for two years, shown a profit, well-managed estates, and accounts, so they can't claim you aren't ready either if they discover the truth." Lucius had spent the last two night reviewing everything to make sure.

"I wonder why they haven't gone to the goblins as of yet? No release in the paper either." Theo pondered what it could mean.

"Dumbledore will wait until the day before the Wizengamot session. He won't want anyone to be aware of her return in case they do what we are planning to do." Severus knew how the old fool worked. "He knows the darker factions will have a lot of questions, but without evidence, his tale will be accepted. Once accepted, it will be harder to discredit her. I expect your mother to turn on the tears, say how much she missed her boy growing up, but it was for the greater good. After all, my son did defeat the greatest dark wizard of the century." 

"She would." Harry felt sick. His mother was a magical version of his Aunt. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if we find some boyfriends or lovers, either." Narcissa stirred her tea. "She had to have a few, as I don't remember her being that skilled in politics or control. Potions and Charms were her specialties." 

"I do believe, my dear, that you are correct." Lucius wondered what skeletons they would uncover. 

"Goblins after dinner?" Draco suggested.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry, Lucius, and Severus were sitting in Ironclaw's office. "Your mother has returned?" 

"Yes, and wants to claim my titles." Harry still wasn't happy with her deeds.

"That will fail. She has no claim. Your father never claimed his titles. She was never Lady Potter, so even if you weren't of age, she could only be known as the Dowager." 

"Is there a way to find out how she has been living all these years?" Lucius wondered if the woman took out a hefty withdrawal before she left Britain.

"Let me review the early accounting, give me a minute." Ironclaw summoned the early accounting statements. He reviewed the statements. He frowned. "There are three huge transfers. The first one in October of 1979, for $10 thousand Galleons, again in July 1980, and one for 1 million in November of 1981. All funds going to a private vault the next day in Brazil." 

Harry did the math in his head. "My father paid my mother to get pregnant with me?"

"Actually, no. The funds come from Mr. Albus Dumbledore's account, except for the November one, that does come from the Potter accounts before the Wills were sealed by Mr. Dumbledore and he claimed guardianship over Mr. Potter. However, there is a note here listening some concerns from the Chief Account Manager. His big concern is the death of the former goblin who was in charge of the Potter accounts that same week, as well as Mrs. Potter's Will being forced to be revealed and then sealed." 

"So Dumbledore was covering up Lily Potter wasn't dead." 

"Yes, I will have to research her account in Brazil in order to find out what name she was using, where she lived." Ironclaw didn't like thieves, and this reeked of it. Not to mention the death of a goblin. Dumbledore and Lily Potter would pay, and he knew the King would force Brazil to hand over the information.

"I want to hire Gringotts to research everything. Who she spoke to regularly, where she shopped, what she has been doing for the last 16 years." Harry wanted to kill someone.

"We will, free. Gringotts will want to find out if they are responsible for the death of your former account manager."

"I want to hire a private investigator. Perhaps you can suggest one that will with you? One that can fit in easily in both worlds." 

"I have someone in mind, we will split his fee. I will make the arrangements." 

Severus' opinion of Lily crashed even further. He had hoped the girl he knew as a child was a pawn being played by Dumbledore, despite what she did to him. He had hoped that time had changed her. Now, it was clear, she was just like her sister, just in a prettier package, with a softer personality. He felt Harry squeeze his hand. He was thankful that Harry was smart enough to not confront Dumbledore and Lily in Dumbledore's office but instead got assistance from his snakes. He could have done without a massive headache from all stunners, but he was still thankful. No damage was done to their budding relationship. He couldn't believe he had actually said yes. "I need to have an apprenticeship contract redrawn. The other was destroyed." 

"I have a copy here, we can just copy this one, have you sign it." 

"Hide it. We don't want them to know about it, as of yet." Harry reread the contract before he signed. He saw Lucius and Severus' nod of approval at the rereading of it.

"When is the next session of the Wizengamot?" Harry wondered how much time they had.

"Next month. We have about three weeks to get everything in order. He will keep her hidden until after the Wizengamot. To many unanswered questions might weaken his position." Lucius couldn't wait to get rid of the old fool.


	4. Chapter 4

The three weeks passed quickly as they gathered the evidence, worked on keeping track of Lily Potter, and more importantly, made sure she couldn't drug Harry or Severus. They met a few times a week at Malfoy Manor to plan their attack. Today was now Monday, and the first Wizengamot session was Friday. Harry and Severus arrived, with the Slytherins, arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast. They acted like nothing had changed but all couldn't wait for the newspaper. 

Dumbledore sat at his usual spot, cheerfully chatting up Minerva. No one knew that Lily Potter was official back. Dumbledore had kept her hidden at his own house out in the country, away from any witches or wizards. Harry and Severus accepted their papers as well as everyone else. Gasps were soon heard around the hall.

MRS. POTTER ALIVE

By Walter Infer (International News Desk)

We were surprised today to learn that Mrs. James C. Potter was alive and back in Britain. According to our sources, the Brazilian Auror Corps sent a request for any information that could assist in locating the now wanted Lily Potter. 

According to our sources at the Ministry, Lily Potter, mother of Harry Potter and wife of the late James Potter, has been living in Sao Paulo, Brazil for the last sixteen years. She was residing in one of the many mixed neighborhoods and soon became involved with Pedro Alvares Cabral whose is the last remaining member of the Portuguese navigator Pedro Alvares Cabral arrived family located in Brazil. The family was the original family that settled present-day Pôrto Seguro (Safe Harbor) in the state of Bahia on the Brazilian coast in April 1500. He has been missing for a month, about the same time that an international port-key was paid for and used by Mrs. James Potter. 

If anyone has any knowledge of the whereabouts of Mrs. Potter, please contact Madam Bones, the presiding head of DMLE. Please do not approach Mrs. Potter, she is classified as a dangerous witch. She is also wanted in connection with the mysterious disappearance of numerous other prominent figures in the Brazilian magical communities. 

LILY POTTER NOT AS LILY WHITE!

By Martha Composite

In researching the arrival of the recently returned Lily Potter to our shores, some very disturbing facts were unearthed. The Brazilian government has been looking into the financial aspect of Lily Potter, and it's not that encouraging. 

According to the documents submitted to the DMLE, they show funds being transferred from Albus Dumbledore, in October of 1979 (the month she was pregnant with her son, Harry) and again in July of 1980, we know who was born then. A transfer of a million galleons transferred to Brazil in October 1981 from the Potter Vaults. 

Why was Lily Potter paid by Albus Dumbledore? Was she paid to become pregnant and give birth to Harry Potter? Was she involved in the murder and attempted murder of Harry Potter that Halloween night? Why has she remained hidden all these years, only to return after You-Know-Who has been defeated? Why didn't she reveal that Sirius Black wasn't the secret keeper for the Potters? Was she the secret keeper? What part does she play in the events of that horrible night?

 

Harry was reading the articles. He had to admit Lucius did an excellent job of making sure the right people got the information without leaving any traces back to him or Severus. Harry glanced up as Dumbledore tried not to appear rushed as he rose and left the Great Hall.

________________________________________________________________________

Tuesday: 

Most of the staff hadn't seen Dumbledore after breakfast yesterday. Harry field any question regarding his mother by simply saying he was unaware she had survived and was living in Brazil and wanted answers too while asking people other questions. One that would make them more interested in Dumbledore and Lily Potter as the week moved forward.

Harry opened his morning paper.

LILY POTTER WANTED FOR DEATHS OF FORMER LOVERS

By Marisa Overshocker

The Brazilian Government has submitted the list of criminal charges against Lily Potter. Charges that will certainly make the British Ministry of Magic question the event of the night of 31 October 1981. Events which the public and the Ministry have long since wondered what happened that night in Godric's Hollow. 

We have all heard the story, a story told by Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the residing Chief Warlock at the time, and presently still holds that title. Why did Albus Dumbledore give those funds to Lily Potter? Was it payment for her to kill her husband, James Potter? After all, she is wanted for the deaths of three Brazilian wizards.

The first is the death of João Batista Vilanova Artigas (1915–1985), architect and professor. He was one of Lily Potter's first contacts when she arrived in Sao Paulo. She enrolled in the Sao Paulo Wizarding College. She was the top student in the charms class taught by João Batista Vilanova Artigas. He was teaching how to use charms to design safer buildings for the future. 

According to the family and friends of Professor, they became good friends within months. Lily moved into his Manor. They appeared to be very happy together. In October of 1985, the professor was found deceased in his home office, it appeared to be a robbery gone bad. The muggle authorities were the first on the scene, declared that the professor died from heart failure, due to the stress of the robbery. The Brazilian Aurors accepted the report of their muggle counterparts.

Nothing has been found on the location or whereabouts of Lily Potter until she suddenly appeared back in Sao Paulo on the arms of Formula 1 driver, Ayrton Senna (1960–1994) in 1988. Lily was seen around a variety of social events, and during the summer of 1989, she moved into his penthouse. They appeared to be a happy couple traveling the globe until May of 1993. They returned home to Sao Paulo, where no one was able to determine what exactly was wrong the Ayrton Senna. After a year of suffering, Ayrton Senna passed away. 

No time was lost before Lily Potter was living with writer Holdemar Menezes (1921–1996). At first, Lily Potter made sure to inform everyone how helpful Holdemar Menezes was. However, his children soon learned that helpful wasn't the only thing he was. According to his oldest son, Roberto, they found Lily in bed with their father a week after she moved in. The children of Holdemar Menezes warned their father about Lily but the warns went unheeded. He passed away a week after the death of Voldemort. 

The death of Holdemar Menezes caused the Brazilian Aurors to get involved. They exhumed the bodies of João Batista Vilanova Artigas and Ayrton Senna. The forensic anthropologist was able to determine that all three men died from a potion derived from the nightshade plant. 

Anyone seeing Lily Potter should not approach her, but instead, report her location to the Aurors. Please be advised she is considered very dangerous. 

Dumbledore and the rest of Hogwarts were all clearly shocked. Dumbledore rose from his chair and headed to his office. He didn't even try to pretend he wasn't rushing. Harry glanced at Severus. "Minerva, I'm going to take Severus to his quarters. Can you have someone cover our classes?" 

Minerva looked a bit pale. "I think we all need the morning off." 

___________________________________________________

"Sev?" Harry was sitting on the table in front of Severus, who was sitting on the old black Chesterfield couch. 

Severus glanced up. "I didn't know." 

"I know, I don't think any of us expected what we just read." Harry knew he didn't. They expected some ex-boyfriends, not a black widow. This wasn't the article that was to be released today. The article was a total shock. 

Draco and Lucius entered Severus' quarters using the emergency override. "Harry? Severus?" Lucius was a bit paler than normal. 

"Is it true?" Severus looked at his longtime friend. The one person he considered like to be a brother.

"Yes, I didn't know until this morning." Lucius sat down in one of the two chairs. "Apparently all the information arrived yesterday, and now they want to exhume the grave of James Potter, and find out who is in Lily Potter's."

Draco had gone to the kitchen and returned with some tea. Harry moved and sat down next to Severus, no one spoke as they processed what they learned. 

_____________________________________________________________

Wednesday and Thursday:

The newspapers rehashed all the old details for the past twenty years, while Harry and Severus remained in Severus' quarters. "Sev?" Harry ran his hand through Severus' hair. Severus was laying down on the couch after rereading the newspaper articles from the last few days. 

"Harry?" Severus turned his face towards Harry. 

"I know this might not be the correct time, but I don't think there would ever be a correct time to say this. I want you to know that I'm not sorry we stunned you three weeks ago. She might have killed you if we didn't." 

"I know." 

"It's what I have been thinking of. How she might have killed you. How she would have removed you so completely from my life if I hadn't had all of us stun you." 

"I know. It's what I have been thinking of. All these years, Harry, I had this perfect ideal of your mother. One I thought was correct. It was how I measured people. Do you know how many times I thought "why can't that blasted boy be like his mother instead of his father" over the years?" 

Harry smiled, kissed Severus' forehead. "I don't think we can count that high."

"Harry, I'm so glad your nothing like your mother." 

"So am I. However, I will let you in on a secret." When Severus gave him a questioning look, Harry smiled. "I got you, she missed out on the best thing that could have happened to her."

___________________________________________________________________

Friday:

Severus, Harry, and Lucius arrived at the Wizenagmot together. Luna, Neville, and the rest of Harry's friends were already at the Wizengamot. They all planned on arriving ahead of time to make sure they got great seats to watch the removal of Dumbledore. 

The removal was just formality. They had captured Lily Potter trying to sneak into Gringotts to purchase an international port-key. Lily Potter had tried to declare it was all a slight misunderstanding but truth serum was soon used. 

Harry took his seat between Severus and Lucius. He gave Severus' hand a quick squeeze and forced himself to look at Dumbledore. The man was now showing his age. He looked exhausted, harried, and confused. "It's only a formality." Lucius reminded Harry. 

"I'm aware." There were three Aurors behind Dumbledore. He had been arrested last night, charged with treason, child abuse, child neglect, murder, conspiracy to commit murder, fraud, theft, and line theft. 

Albus Dumbledore was actually the father of Lily Potter nee Evan. Lily had been born after an affair with a married woman by the name of Harriet Thurgood. Jensen Thurgood knew the child wasn't his and placed the little girl in an orphanage. Dumbledore had arranged for Lily to be adopted by the Evans Family. 

When Lily was old enough, Dumbledore informed her of her true heritage. Jensen Thurgood was a cousin to Lord Charlus Potter. When Lily learned the truth, they decided to make the Potters pay. A plan that started in her fourth year at Hogwarts. 

Together, they gave James Potter a love potion. Arranged for her to marry James, they planned to have Voldemort kill James and Harry, enabling her to gain control over the Potter fortune. The plan worked until that night. According to Lily, Sirius Black and James Potter had done a blood ritual that she refused to allow. They did it without her knowledge. That blood ritual enabled James' death to protect Harry. 

They also learned the truth about Tom Marvolo Riddle. The truth that Dumbledore had covered for years. The truth that Lily Potter didn't know. Dumbledore knew about the Deathly Hollows and used his plans to get his hands on the three artifacts. He needed Lily to hate the Potters, needed Tom to hate his family. According to Dumbledore's confession, he laced Tom's food while at Hogwarts with compulsion potions. Each time they fought, he added more and more compulsions to Tom. 

Lily and Dumbledore arranged for the final confrontation at Godric's Hollow, unaware of what Black and Potter had done. They were surprised to arrive back at the house to find Harry alive, James and Tom deceased. It didn't fit with their plans. 

Dumbledore killed a local muggle woman, cast a powerful blood glamour transfiguration, while Lily used a blood glamour charm on the woman. Tom's body they banished. The return of Voldemort and the confrontations that Harry had faced each year was actually Dumbledore. He used a golem as himself when he needed to be seen as Dumbledore confronting Voldemort. The final battle, Harry had faced off against a golem that had taken two years to craft. 

Lily and Dumbledore were to spend the rest of their lives in Azkaban. Today was the formal removal of Dumbledore as the Chief Warlock. Nothing was needed to be said. Magic would do the work. 

Madam Bones and Minister Fudge rose as one, together they touched the seal to start the session. They watched magic float around the room, recognizing each Lord or Lady in their seat. When magic settled on Dumbledore, he was ejected from his seat. He landed on the floor, as the Chief Warlock seat moved to Lucius. 

_________________________________________________________________

Fifteen years later:

"Dad, please." 

"I believe your father said no."

"Dad, please, it's not that big of a deal." The green-eyed black hair boy pleaded with his dad. "You let Eileen do it." 

"Yes, we did. However, we let her because she was going with adults and the twins. Not just her friends." Severus rolled his eyes. "Your father and I already discussed this. You are eleven, not eighteen. You are not going to get your school supplies with just your friends." Eileen and Harry turned as soon as they heard the conversation. "Freeze, Eileen Minerva Potter."

"Dad?" Eileen was tall, had the Potter uncontrollable hair, but since she wore it long, it didn't seem to be untameable. Her eyes were a deep chocolate color. 

"You have your room to clean before you go. It looks like you and your wardrobe had a fight and the room lost." Severus felt Harry's arms snake around his waist. 

"Oh, I was packing, but the twins wanted to borrow a few things. I will put them away as soon as they decide on what they want to wear to Aunt Luna's party." 

While Severus had given birth to two of their six kids, they had adopted four orphans over the years. Twins Jillian and Lois when they were two, were now almost 13. They had auburn hair, with blue eyes. Eileen was a few months younger than them, but the three girls were like best friends. 

After that, they adopted a boy whose parents were killed in a potion accident. He had been only a few weeks old at the time, but Septimus was a very welcome addition to the family, he was now 11. The following year, James was born, he was almost the spitting image of Harry, except he got Severus' height. When James was almost two, they adopted their last son, Regulus. He was their blond haired, blue eyed minx. 

"You should be grateful they are only making you go with an adult. They made the three of us, have one adult for every two of us. We were able to get them to agree to one adult for us three." Lois grabbed an apple off of the table. "May I borrow that blue skirt you had on the bed?"

"Sure, it's why I put it there. I knew you would want to wear it." Eileen looked at Jillian. "I left the jade one for you to look at."

"I know. I left that green silk shirt Aunt Narcissa gave me for my birthday, it would go wonderfully with that skirt you want to wear." 

"You know by the time I go to Hogwarts, they are going to just send me off with the list." Reggie commented from his chair. "I consider you guys the breaking in the parents' kids. I get them all broken in when I finally get to do things."

"I knew you were a Slytherin." Rose Weasley smirked as she entered the room. "Mum and Dad are waiting for us by the floo." 

"We are all Slytherin." Severus looked at Harry. "Including my darling husband, despite being sorted into the house of the lions."


End file.
